popgoes_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Blackrabbit
|type = Ghost |gender = Female |powercolor = White |first = First Night |variations = Blackrabbit Whiterabbit Bonnie the Bunny Blackrabbit X (cancelled)}} Blackrabbit is a paranormal character made up of six separate parts, designed after the Toy Bonnie animatronic from the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. Blackrabbit has a slightly matte black texture and, when fully assembled, sports glowing white eyes and teeth resembling those of Shadow Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. During POPGOES' gameplay, Blackrabbit will be built throughout a single night if Popgoes the Weasel is given access to all six 3D printers in The Popgoes Pizzeria. If Blackrabbit is fully assembled, the ghost of Bonnie Glade will haunt the six parts, giving the character sentience and the ability to float through the air. Description Extras Menu Description Behaviour Blackrabbit is not an enemy that attacks on its own but instead acts as a game-over once Popgoes the Weasel finishes printing all six Toy Bonnie parts, these being a head, a torso, two arms, and two legs. All of these parts can be placed on the table behind the player in any order apart from the head which is always placed last. Once all six pieces are placed on the table, the game will end with Blackrabbit attacking the player, followed by a game over screen showing Blackrabbit exiting the pizzeria. Each part of Blackrabbit has an assigned room in the pizzeria where it can be built and collected by Popgoes. These rooms, in no particular order, are: * Kitchen (CAM 05) - Blackrabbit's torso * Birthday Room (CAM 02) - Blackrabbit's right arm * Art Room (CAM 01) - Blackrabbit's left arm * Party Room (CAM 06) - Blackrabbit's right leg * Arcade Room (CAM 03) - Blackrabbit's left leg * Parts & Service (CAM 08) - Blackrabbit's head During the Grave Ending playthrough of POPGOES, the player is given a sixth minigame after the final night which is centred around Blackrabbit. The task of this minigame, like the Lux Animatronic ones before it, is to locate a character within the brain-shaped map and to then destroy them. This time, as Blackrabbit, you must find Fritz Glade who is in a new area of the map to then kill him. It is implied that, as this minigame ends, Fritz is killed by Blackrabbit in the real world too. Story Blackrabbit wasn't intended to be created by Fritz. After Bonnie triggered his PTSD by putting Toy Bonnie's mask on her face and showing him, he killed her by chopping her up into six pieces and slashing her face with an axe. After his flashback ended and he realised what he had done, he was consumed by grief and left in an extremely irrational state of mind. As an attempt to reverse what just happened, he programmed "save.Bonnie" into Popgoes, not really thinking about what it could do. However, Popgoes recognised the command as printing Toy Bonnie, who was in his coding because of the Toy Bonnie figurines that were present. As such, he started off attempting to print Toy Bonnie; however, he started doing this during the first week that Strings was there, so he never manages to complete Blackrabbit. During the Gem Ending, Popgoes never manages to build Blackrabbit and Simon stops attempting to contact Strings, so Blackrabbit never manages to be printed. During the Grave Ending, Popgoes never manages to build Blackrabbit. However, Simon feels confident enough to manipulate Fritz into connecting him to WeaselWare, so he tells him that he can save Bonnie. Fritz, still desperate to have his daughter saved, connects Simon to WeaselWare, despite the risks. Immediately after being connected, he prints off Blackrabbit on the printer in Fritz's office. Bonnie immediately possesses Blackrabbit and kills Fritz. It is unknown what happens after that; it can be assumed that Blackrabbit disintegrates, but what happened to Bonnie's spirit is still up to interpretation. Trivia * Blackrabbit looks extremely similar to Shadow Bonnie. This is actually intentional, as in the POPGOES lore Shadow Bonnie is just a foreshadow to Blackrabbit. ** However, Blackrabbit/Shadow Bonnie should not be confused with Glitch Bonnie from the FNaF 3 minigames, who is a separate character in the POPGOES lore. * Blackrabbit's minigame only appears during the Grave Ending, after you beat Sixth Night. Normally, when you beat Night 6, you would get the Gem Ending screen. Gallery Blackrabbitcharactersscreen.png|Blackrabbit's character page in the Extras. Blackrabbit Reprintedtransparent.png|A render of the optimized Blackrabbit model. Blackrabbit finalsprite.gif|Blackrabbit from Popgoes '15's true ending. Blackrabbit Jumpscare.gif|Blackrabbit's jumpscare Memory Card 16.png|Blackrabbit's Memory Card download (1).jpeg|Black rabbits sfm image Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Special Animatronics Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES 2015